villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
O-Dog
Kevin Anderson, also known as O-Dog, is the villain protagonist in the film Menace II Society. He is the most sadistic and brutal in his gang. He does not hesitate to kill and is very implied in enjoying his misdeeds. History Caine Lawson and his best friend Kevin Anderson (O-Dog) enter a local store to buy malt liquor, as the Korean storekeeper and his wife eye them suspiciously. An argument ensues and the irritated O-Dog shoots and robs the storekeeper and his wife. He then takes the store video surveillance tape. In a flashback, it is revealed that Caine’s father was a dope dealer who was killed in a drug deal when Caine was ten, and his mother was a heroin addict who later died of a overdose, as a result he went to go live with his grandparents. Later, Caine and his cousin Harold are carjacked and Harold is murdered, with Caine shot. O-Dog informs Caine that he has learned the identity of the jackers and murders the assailants. Caine and O-Dog are hired by a local hood Chauncy, for a car insurance scheme but are caught in the process and arrested by police. A detective attempts to link Caine to the store killings by matching fingerprints. Once released, Caine, buys a new car from a chop shop and robs a local hustler for his Dayton wheels. Caine begins to enjoy his new hustler life with his crew, meeting a local girl named Ilena. Caine's friend Ronnie tells him that she has found a job in Atlanta and invites him to come with her. Later, Caine tells Ronnie that he will accompany her to Atlanta. Before leaving for Atlanta, Caine gets into an altercation with Ilena's cousin, who comes to Caine's house. They have a small exchange with Ilena's cousin berating Caine to which Caine replies "So what, now we're going to fight over a bitch?", after that Caine cheapshots Ilena's cousin and proceeds to kick him while he's down. Moments later, it is shown that Ilena's cousin says he has to take care of his business, leading the events ahead. Ilena's cousin and a gang of gunmen execute a drive-by shooting on the house during which Sharif is killed and Caine is fatally wounded, just as Caine was packing the car to move to Atlanta. As Caine lies bloody in Stacy's arms, seeing flashbacks of the events that led to this final moment, he realizes that "in the end it all catches up with you". With a gunshot, the screen blacks out. By the end of the flashbacks, O-Dog is arrested, and it is unknown why, though probably for the assault on the liquor store in the beginning of the film. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Gunmen Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Bullies